marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant History
Preface The recent dates are given regarding the comics' edition. Due to the sliding timescale, the temporal connections (sometimes stated in the comics) may be incoherent outside of the comics context. Those dates can also be replaced if proven in comics (or handbooks) to be different from the publication dates.''a to be noted that the chronological order is based on proved facts: Therefor, some mutants among them The Forever Man, Garbha-Hsien and Nicodemus, may be the first mutants, but aren't listed as such to a lock of consistent information. The mutant population have varied on Earth-616, climbing to millions and decreasing to a few hundred individuals. To be noted that among the Non-Human Mutants, Gaia is at least 17.000 years old. Pre- and early History Origins During their First Host on Earth, one million years ago, the Celestials collected the Wanderers, a tribe of ''Homo erectus. Gammenon the Gatherer collected the ape-men and send them to Ziran the Tester who mutated them to have an unstable genome, creating the Deviants (Homo descendus), a race with various mutations, who were then released and went hiding in the caves. With other subjects, Nezarr the Calculator then created the Eternals (Homo immortalis), hairless, upright tall beings able to tap into the cosmic power. They were themselves released, flying out of the Celestials' laboratory-ship. Finally, Oneg the Prober created a latent gene for the expansion of human potential and those modified yet apparently unchanged ape-men were released. That dormant "DNA complex" /"mutant genes" implanted in Homo erectus. That potential was transferred to Homo antecessor, then to Homo neanderthalensis, both species experimented on by Kree in order to create the [[Inhumans (Inhomo supremis)|Inhumans (Inhomo supremis)]]. It later came to fruition into the form of Homo superior, the mutants. On Earth, mutants have existed for thousands of years, ; Namor's entry often explained through magic or folk beliefs. Dawn of Man A few individuals have been stated to be among the first mutants, originated from the beginnings of human live (although their origin remains unclear as far): ]] * Seemingly one of the first mutants, possibly the first, according to Iron Man, was the Forever Man, who claimed to have lived 10 000 lives, although it may be an hyperbole or an underestimation, * Hungry, possibly the "ultimate primal mutant" (or a demonic entity) from the dawn of humanity, having existed as long as the human species. * Garbha-Hsien was stated to be one of the oldest, even by External standards. He himself said that he was already old when the continents shook. * Amahl Farouk said himself that he lived since the dawn of humanity. * Nicodemus was said to be centuries old, and "as old as the mountains". Hyborean Age The first recorded (with a clear date) human mutant on Earth was Selene, born in Central Europe 17,000 years ago, "after the Oceans swallowed Atlantis" and "before the rise of the sons of Aryas". She was active during the Hyborean Age (roughly 14,000 BC to 10,000 BC), and even clashed with Kulan Gath over 10,000 years ago. Biblical Times: The Neyaphem and Cheyarafim For years, it was thought that the mutants were only a handful individuals at the first stages of humanity. in a mass grave]]That theory was proven wrong by the discovery, in 2003, of a mutant civilization built "many many centuries earlier than Mayan, Aztec or Moche"; Carbon dating has stated that the age of the mutant remains found in Isla des Demonas to be 15.000 years old (When neolithic revolution and domestication of animals by humans dates back to 9000 BC) and long before the rise of the Egyptian empires, an ancient and advanced mutant civilization predating all other known civilizations. Among those mutants, called Neyaphem, who enslaved humanity was Azazel, calling himself Satan. He and his kind were repelled to another dimension by the "Angels", the Cheyarafim, another early group of mutants. Among the other Neyaphem to be trapped were also Ydrazil. The Banciewicz family Allegedly for thousands, the first-born sons of the Jewish family Banciewicz developed powers while reaching puberty. Until 400 A.D. Ancient Egypt Many of the early recorded mutants were active during the antique Egypt, including communities, groups and families: * The Man (eventually known as "Demon") and others of his kind (named the same way) were activated by Uranium pits. They were active at least since Ancient Egypt time. * The Forever Man was one of the first mutants on Earth, has possibly lived 10.000 lives and was active at least in Ancient Egypt times. * En Sabah Nur, who stated that he was the first mutant (and thought himself to be) (his name meaning "The First One"), although Selene predated him of 5.000 years at least. He was reportedly born 5.000 years ago, in Egypt, during the First Dynasty (30th century B.C.). * After him, many powered individuals among his descendants, the Clan Akkaba, were witnessed in positions of powers in Egypt. * Anath-Na Mut was active in 1275 B.C., and served Ramses II. Rome Decimus Furius activated his powers in Rome in 281, seemingly a young boy or an adolescent then. After rampaging civilians, spending years in prison and acting as a gladiator, he was worshiped, thought to be the Minotaur, until he was collected by Apocalypse and "stored" for later use as the War of his Final Horsemen. Later, at least one member of the Clan Akkaba was active in the sack of Rome. ; It is unknown in which sack of Rome Others * Crule was possibly born in northern Africa, was at least centuries-old, he prayed to Ishtar and Mitra and consequently was possibly born at least in the beginning of AD. * Sanjar Javeed was active in 325 in Persia. He was collected by Apocalypse and "stored" for later use as the Death of his Final Horsemen. . * Nicodemus was said to be centuries old, and "as old as the mountains". The Neo At some point, many generations ago, some mutants, the Neo, secluded themselves from mankind, hoping to inherit Earth once the humans had destroyed themselves. They built hidden cities in various locations, including Alaska and South America. They remained in hiding for centuries. The exact time of this seclusion is unknown. Medieval Period 11th Century In 1013, Apocalypse came to Scandinavia to kill Thoron the counsel of Rama-Tut who informed him of beings and ancestors of people who would cause a threat to him in the future. He then sent his four Four Horsemen (Pestilence/Phantom Bats of the Twelve Minds, War, Native-American Famine, Death) to kill Folkbern Logan, ancestor of Wolverine, but they were all destroyed by Thor. 12th Century Around the beginning of the 12th century, Garbha-Hsien found the Celestial Ship. Garbha-Hsien first met met En Sabah Nur in the Ho-Lo Shan Mountains of Northern Mongolia in the middle of the 12th century, and claimed to have lived already several lifetimes. At some point after that meeting, mutant priestess D'narda was possiblu activite in Karanada (80 miles south of modern-day Plovdid, Bulgaria). During the Third Crusade, Bennet du Paris encountered in Akkaba the mutants Sahreed and The Scarab, before manifesting his own powers. Offered him to be become his servant, Apocalypse locked the knight he had renamed Exodus for centuries. The Changelings/Killcrops Another form of "early mutants" also during the same period, with notably Dafydd ap Andras, born in 1337, active at least in 1347. This kind, named "killcrops", was characterized by early appearance of powers, and allegedly leading the way to the modern mutants with puberty-induced mutation. The Proto-Mutants Around 6 to 7 hundred years ago, : The DNA was estimated to 7 hundred years by Dr. Hunter a population of three hundred "Proto-Mutants" (a "early" form of mutants with "less evolved" X-Genes) lived in mountains of Crimea. Due to a plague epidemic affecting humans but not those mutants, they were targeted by the humans, seeking a cure or simply driven by fear and anger, and were eventually all killed. Ister was born around the half of the 14th century (2012): Ister was told to be about 665 years old It isn't known yet how far the origin of the Proto-Mutants started. From Renaissance to late 18th century At some point, presumably between the 13th and 18th centuries, the immortal mutant Laslo Magzel was active in Slorenia. 15th Century In 1459 in Romania, the Horseman of War led Apocalypse's Riders of the Dark against Vlad Dracula's army. Gideon activated in 1492, travelling to America as part of Columbus expedition in the Pinta. 16th to 18th Centuries The Clan Akkaba allegedly had also at least a member on the Mayflower journey to America, in 1620. ]] The Dark Sisterhood :The fall in 1660 of a radioactive meteorite next to Hamburg, Germany affected Hans Knoblack, who had three children in America, themselves "affected": :* Gloria, born in 1673, possibly active (hung as a witch) in june 1692. :* William was born in 1675, and disappeared after 1700, possibly already activated at this time, and confirmed to be soon after. :* Fiona Knoblach was born in 1680. :Fiona married in 1707 and had three daughter. Her husband died five years later, and she soon remarried to another man and had three other daughters before he died in 1718. She remarried in 1720 to a third and had a seventh daughter. Ogun, believed to be a mutant, was, according to some reports, alive in the early part of the 17th century. In 1780, Fiona Knoblach had around twenty grandchildren and sixty great-grandchildren, mostly girls. It is unknown how many were mutants. Elias Bogan may have been alive in the 1780's. At least a member of the Clan Akkaba was active in the guillotines executions during the French Revolution, ; Seemingly the First French Revolution of 1789–1799. around 1789-1799. 19th century More and more mutants started to appear: * Jonas Graymalkin activated two hundred years ago. * Silas Burr was possibly involved in a murder in 1828, although he was accounted to be born at the end of 19th century. * Ichisumi first activated in 1833 in Kumamoto, Japan. She was collected by Apocalypse and "stored" for later use as the Famine of his Final Horsemen. * Akkaba member Kabar Brashir was born in the 1850th. ; In 1897, he mentioned he first met Apocalypse 36 years ago (in 1861) when he was a child. 1859 :Tobias Messenger was born in 1859 and activated circa 1878 at 19 years. :The same year, Nathaniel Essex presented his work and theories on the Essex Factors, illustrated by a cadaver he pieced together from human and animal remains. He was rejected by the Royal Society of London. He then looked for "freaks" and was shown a collection of some of them by the Marauders during his search for the ones with the Great Mutation, the right "Essex Factor", the "Essex Men". He also met with Apocalypse and timet-travelling Cyclops and Phoenix. It is unknown if some of those "freaks" were indeed mutants. * Jeb Lee activated in 1863 in the USA. He was collected by Apocalypse and "stored" for later use as the Pestilence of his Final Horsemen. * Amanda Mueller was apparently born around 1860. * Absalom activated in 1896. 1897 :Frederick and Hamilton Slade, their mother Margaret Slade, Jack Starsmore, Kabar Brashir and dozens other members of the Clan Akkaba were active mutants in 1897, but their numbers were reduced to a handful. :The same year, John Howlett Jr. died. ; Wolverine's entry * Victor Creed was born in the late 19th century. * Clara and Saul Creed were born at least in the end of 19th century, and were already adult in 1907. * James Howlett was born in the end of the 19th century, and activated in 1900. * Irene Adler was born in the 19th century, possibly in the end of it since she was active in 1936. Wolfgang Heinreich was born in 1932, in Germany. From 1840 to 1870, there was a small yet significant increase in the mutant population, followed from to 1870 to 1890 by an equivalent decrease and the start of an exponential increase. Some others are identified as being one century old, but may in fact be much older: * Ogun, believed to be a mutant, is at least one century old, was active in the 1910's but, according to other reports, was already alive in the early part of the 17th century. * Elias Bogan was stated to have been alive for at least one century, but could have been the inspiration for the original, founding chapter of the Hellfire Club, in the 1780's. * Silas Burr was accounted to be born in Canada toward end of 19th century, but he is also tied to possible murders back in 1828. * Candra was active centuries ago, at least in 1887. Seers & Over-Men, Wonders In 1906 in San Francisco, the local branch of the Hellfire Club, led by Molyneux, assembled a league of "seers", "sensitives" and psychics, who were both in his vision "the first step" to the "Over-Men", and a way to detect them. He also stated that using those, he had been able to find out some of those Over-Men. The concept of Over-Men was inspired by both Charles Darwin and Nietzsche's works. In 1907 in New York lived many powered beings, named "Wonders". among them Klara Prast, a mutant. It is unknown if some of those "seers" and "Wonders" (except for Klara) were indeed mutants. 20th century: The Modern Mutant Race There was an exponential increase in the mutant population from 1890 and through the 20th century. Mutants became a statistically significant population around that time, and it is considered that the "modern mutant race" is only a century old. Among the possibly or confirmed members of this modern mutants are: * Silver Fox was active in the 1910's. * Circa 1910, Tobias Messenger had gathered at least three other activated mutant adults, who participated to WWI and died within the 10 following years. * Raven Darkholme was active in the early 20th century. and at least in 1921. * Klara Prast was active before 1907. * Rutherford Princeton III was born around 1902, ; He stated to be 43 years old at time Nagasaki was bombed. but activated only at 96 years old. * Doctor Nemesis was born the 1st of December 1906, and is considered among the first modern mutants. * Jacob Shaw shapeshifting abilities were activated in 1915 by Sinister. * At least before 1920th, Grigory Rasputin was active, posing as a mystic. He was urged by Sinister to sire children as much as possible. * Robert Frank was born circa 1910th-1920th and was active in 1942. * Adriana Soria was born at least in 1920th and was active in WWII. First mutant boom * Namor, born in 1920, is considered the "first of the first mutant boom" (he is also considered sometimes as the very first mutant erroneously). * Namora / Aquaria Neptunia was born circa 1921. * Max Eisenhardt was born in the 1920th in Germany. * Meyer Banciewicz was born in Poland in 1924. * Jacqueline Falsworth was born circa the end of WWI. * Ethan Warren activated at puberty, and was a lieutenant in US Army during WWII. * The original members of the Promise Gene Bitner, Craig Farnsworth and Ernest Scope were adults and activated mutants in the 50's. * Faye Livingstone was active in the 1930's, and killed at the same period. * Amahl Farouk was active at least in 1936, although he said himself that he lived since the dawn of humanity. WWII * Meyer Banciewicz was active during the Nazi invasion of Poland, at thirteen years old. * Jacqueline Falsworth was active at least in 1942. * John Greycrow was active at least in 1944. * Experiment N2 was created in 1944, cloned from Namor's blood. ** In order to create Experiment N2, Sinister used the blood of some Nazi concentration or death camps prisoners. It is unclear if those prisoners were mutants. During WWII, mutants were still publicly largely unknown. Crule was active in the death camps. In 1944, Nazi scientist Mister Sinister (also known as "Nosferatu") experimented on concentration and death camps in order to find and activate mutants. Sinister created Experiment N2, cloning from Namor's blood. In order to create Experiment N2, Sinister used the blood of some Nazi concentration or death camps prisoners. It is unclear if those prisoners were mutants. Post-WWII * Simon Lestron was born in 1945. * Daken was born in 1946. * Robert Frank Jr. was born in 1950, but was placed in stasis for years. * Gloria Dayne was born in 1950. Mutants were stile seemingly unknown from the public around 1954, while scientists knew of it in 1956. During those years and the time Steve Rogers was frozen, the climate towards mutants shifted to hostility. * Irving Banciewicz was born around 1956. * Namorita Prentiss was born in 1958, cloned from her "mother" Namora. * Christoph Nord was active at least in 1961. * John Wraith was active at least in 1961. * Arkady Rossovich was active at least in 1968. * Irving Banciewicz activated at fourteen, in 1970. A popular explanation for this marked growth is the proliferation of nuclear technologies in the modern era, starting with the first atomic bomb who began the wide-spreading of genetic mutation resulting from the radiation. The increase of the mutant population was eventually perceived by the Eternals as a sign of the coming Fourth Host. In 1983, it was still unknown from governmental source what was the source of the mutation. 21st century Before the Sentinel Massacre A mutant baby boom occurred in 2001, linked by Hank McCoy to his feline form Secondary Mutation. It was stated (in 2001) that the descendants of Fiona Knoblach were nearly thirty thousands, with a least part of them forming the Dark Sisterhood, selected among powerful members of her descendants. It is unknown how many were mutants. It was also discovered at the same time that the Extinction Gene (a gene activated on when an "entire species is about to go extinct") present within the human genome was slowly pushing them towards extinction, and that humans would be extinct within three, maybe four generations, and mutants (or something even stranger) would replace them. Sentinel Massacre: Genosha's destruction Before the Wild Sentinels attack on Genosha, occurred the same year, the mutant population was estimated at 16 million on Genosha. Almost all of them killed during the raid. Charles Xavier witnessed the event on Cerebra, with a population counter (on his monitor) falling from 16,521,063 to 763 or less. The body count estimated by Purity was of 16,743,618, then a "Mutie Death Count" of 17,483,229, presumably including the few human victims. It was later stated that Bolivar Trask, as the inventor of the Sentinels, killed 16,521,618 mutants, but it is unknown how much of these victims are not included in the Genosha attack. It was stated to be 15 million victims by Cyclops, seemingly as a simplification. All of Genosha's population wasn't wiped out, as Xavier picked up a few signals using Cerebra. It was stated that more than half of the world's known mutant population died during the Sentinels attack. After the Sentinel Massacre The attack on Genosha prompted Xavier (in fact Cassandra Nova possessing his body) to out his school and himself as mutants. (In fatcThose two events themselves prompting other events in the mutant culture, mutant-human relations and violence... Soon after that event, yet another rise in mutant birth occurred, tied to solar flares. One year before the passing of the Superhuman Registration Act, a census revealed that mutant population would overtake humans within the 10 to 20 years. ; The 198's entry House of M, M-Day & Decimation In the middle of the 2000s, due to the reality manipulations of the Scarlet Witch, Earth-616 was turned into the House of M, a world with a majority of mutants. Soon after, at 11.15, a Tuesday morning (In New York City) or off-coast of Callao, Peru, at 3:00 PM in the afternoon of November 2nd, the Witch cast another spell, "No More Mutants", de-powering a massive majority of mutants. Along with this loss of the X-Gene among formerly active mutants, the birthrate flatlined as well, with no new mutants born. Initial count, oversimplifications & errors The Decimation reduced the mutant population down to a few hundred, as most mutants were depowered and some others were killed as a result of losing their powers. At the time of the Decimation, The US Government estimated a number of [[:Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)|'198' mutants]], cataloged, but acknowledged that there were a few thousands, ; X-Men's entry around 300 individuals who were recognized as mutants, and Tony Stark admitted that a low estimate had been produced. Dani Moonstar stated that there were 198 known mutants, but others had remained off the grid until then, including Jonas Graymalkin or Leon Nunez, but also known mutants, like the [[Mary Walker (Earth-616)|'"199th mutant"']], off the record of the 198 as part of a deal with the government, or Wiz Kid who hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database.Statement that author Christos N. Gage stated it/ The 198/"less than 200" estimation was although often used as the correct number, as well as "9/10" or "two hundred remaining mutants". A Cerebro estimated a decrease of 91.4% of the world's mutant population in the moments after the M-Day, when Tony Stark stated (after the Civil War) that over 99,99% of the mutants were. ; X-Men's entry It was often stated that "90%" or "over" ; X-Factor Investigations's entry of the mutants lost their powers. It was stated that a million mutants or more were depowered on M-Day. In the sole Xavier Institute, the mutant students count went from 182 to 27. Many mutants thought to be depowered were later revealed to have maintained their powers, having hidden their mutant powers and/or their presence to the world, while many of the still-powered were killed during the violence that followed the Decimation. These different counts, along with the low number of individuals using their powers in public made some calculations very risky and absurd: * At Matt Landru's funeral (one of the 198), Bishop stated that 10 percent of the world's mutants were present. * The twenty-five students of the Xavier Institute represented about one-eighth the mutant population in the world. The sum of the mutants of the Institute represented one-quarter of Earth's mutant population when Hulk attacked. By powers ; That statement was seemingly restricted to the Xavier Institute, mentioned during a discussion on the healers' efforts to restore X-Genes This statement obviously forgot Angel's blood. }} }} and seemingly Pixie. }} Silent War Stolen from the Inhumans, the Terrigen Mists were used by Quicksilver to mimic or reactivate X-Gene granted abilities in several former mutants, but the effects were dangerous and temporary, quickly causing the re-activated mutants to lose control of their new powers, usually resulting in their deaths. Quicksilver's attempts to use the mists to re-power mutants were stopped by X-Factor Investigations. From the Messiah Complex to the Schism Eventually, baby Spalding (later known as Hope) was born, the first mutant birth and activation since M-Day. After this event, Forge created his "New Mutants", in order to repopulate the world with mutants, but all were seemingly killed after going through a Ghost Box. When Eli Bard, under orders of Selene, used his Techno-Organic Virus to resurrect deceased mutants, the population grew back to 1,652,106 mutants world-wide, thanks to mutants who had died before M-Day but with active X-Genes being resurrected. Caliban estimated that population to a million mutants. They soon returned to the dead as they were sacrificed by Selene in order to ascend into a goddess. After Necrosha and the loss of many mutant lives, Doctor Nemesis stated that the mutant population consisted of 181 individuals. After the Schism, Cyclops confirmed that less than two hundred mutants were alive and powered. Second Coming, the Lights and after On June 2010,Publication year of the issues before the 17, : Steve Rogers stated he had decorated Cyclops "recently", the apparition of new mutants occurring the night after it, after the return of Hope from the future and a battle where mutants danced with final extinction, five new mutants appeared around the world. Soon after, one year after the M-Day, the Neo of the Guardian Clan came to Utopia to find answers for their own Decimation, and all of their kind were seemingly slaughtered across the world by the Evolutionaries. The five Lights were followed by a sixth, then a Seventh Light, who committed suicide as a result of his mutation. Another mutant birth was witnessed, by the mutant Wolfsbahne: Tier. David Michael Gray produced at least a few clones of Proto-Mutants, but all were killed after he committed suicide. Avengers vs. X-Men The Phoenix Force came to Earth in order to claim Hope Summers as its host and to restore mutantkind. A conflict erupted between the X-Men who believed that the Phoenix was coming to save mutantkind and the Avengers who believed that the Phoenix was coming to destroy the Earth. After much conflict, the X-Men, lead by Cyclops, were proven right. Hope Summers and the Scarlet Witch used the Phoenix to reverse the M-Day effect and new mutants began to emerge across the globe. Since the dispersion of the Phoenix, there has been no clear census of the mutant population, but new mutants are to be counted at least in dozens. After the dispersion of the Phoenix and the activation of new mutants, several mutant's powers began to be adversely effected. Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, Magneto, and Emma Frost have all experienced some level of power instability, while Magik's powers were actually enhanced. Terrigen Bomb After the T-Bomb was detonated, and the Terrigen Mist was released into the atmosphere, most of the mutant species "disappeared", while others like Rogue were made gravely ill by it. 'List of Living Mutants' Here is a list of known, living, powered mutants, List of Living Mutants. Notes * It was stated by the Stranger that he had been manipulating the evolution of the mutants of Earth (or more generally "Earth's genetic evolution"), for decades, as humans are allegedly meant to become the sole survivor of this universe, wishing to speed up their evolution in order to usurp that role. That statement is controversial considering he also claimed to have visited Earth only recently, a few years ago. Trivia * After a fan asked to Tom Brevoort what was Tuk mutant powers and that Brevoort answered him ("Being alive when there were still dinosaurs."), it was believed that he was indeed a mutant, and that Homo superior predated 'Homo sapiens''.Tom Brevoort's statement References Category:Mutant Culture